The day the World Map changed
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Due to a wish to the Britannia Angel Arthur and Antonio switch places with the British and Spanish Empires during a Word Meeting.


Characters: Arthur, Antonio, Alfred, Romano, Francis;

Pairings: mentions of Arthur/Alfred and implied Arthur and Antonio;

Summary: Due to a wish to the Britannia Angel Arthur and Antonio switch places with the British and Spanish Empires during a Word Meeting.

Warnings: violence; mentions of sex;

Disclaimer: Do not own;

A/N: A request that I received recently and someone has been very persistent about it *points at Shakugan no Shana*

Please read, enjoy and review! ^.^

* * *

It was the first unscheduled meeting the nations were having in a long time or not so long according to the elder ones. They were all gathered in the Word Meeting room just a day after the previous one. America and South Italy had been the ones that had called for it, but all of them had noticed that there was something very wrong with the world map. For starters America and South Italy didn`t exist on it. Or Australia for that matter. Or even Canada and Mexico! Their territories were now part of the British and Spanish Empires. Both of which didn`t exist anymore.

"We must start a war!" A voice rose over the ruckus. "How dare _they _be back and someone as awesome as me not!"

"Oh mon Dieu!" Francis sighed "God help us all!"

"Veee, Prussia, why are you here?"

"Gilbert! You're not allowed on the World Meetings!"

"Try and stop me, _West!" _

"Prussia stays, да~?"

"Ummmm, actually I think I`ll…."

"Everyone shut your bloody traps!"

All of the nations turned towards the door to stare at a very flustered America.

Alfred bit at his palm to erase the sound of his own voice from his ears. Since when did he say _bloody!?_

"We have more important business to discuss."

The room exploded again. Everyone concerned, which to Alfred's estimation was about half the world, were talking. Accusations, complains and solutions were rejected as fast as they were accepted. The noise was becoming steadily louder. More and more countries were accepting Prussia's earlier proposition. War. They would rather die than let the two Empires get away with this. They wouldn`t stand to be under someone else again. Not after they've fought to be free and independent. The atmosphere was quickly turning violent and the danger of another World War was looming in the air.

"Everyone shut up!" America yelled, but his words fell on deaf ears. The countries were panicking and nothing could make them listen.

Or almost nothing he realised as South Italy strode past him and climbed on the table. America didn`t have time to react. He only saw a glimpse of the gun before three deafening shots resounded in the air.

The reaction was instantaneous. All of the nations ducked under the table and the air was filled with deadly silence.

"Now listen up, fuckers. Antonio and the other psycho have gone mental. We _are _going to figure out what to do. First country to speak unnecessary dies."

Two more bullets echoed in the room for extra measure.

* * *

Arthur tapped impatiently on the marble floor. The bloody git had told him to wait until he was called. _"The hell I'll wait!" _had been his immediate response, but he had ceded. Something weird was going on and he was sure it was all that bastard Antonio's fault. He'd find him and wrench his neck.

Arthur leered. His hands were aching with the desire to do just that. He could imagine the heart warming _pop _when the imbecile's neck broke.

It had to be Antonio's fault! There was no other explanation why one minute he was on his ship, effectively crushing the other and the next he was on his knees sucking off… _America!_

Arthur shuddered at the memory. His cute, little Alfred. If someone had told him that he would be willingly doing _this _to _Alfred _he would have stabbed them immediately. Then shot them for good measure.

His lips tugged in a smirk. But Alfred had grown up nicely, hadn`t he? Long, shapely legs and flat stomach. Strong hands and full lips. Just the way Arthur liked them. Not to mention his voice dripping with want and desire as he begged for more. Or how hoarse he was from screaming Arthur's name when he came.

He licked his lips. Maybe, just maybe, there was one thing to thank the cockroach for. Not that he'll ever admit it out loud. Speaking of which…

He heard screeching and he knew who it was even before the drawn out _"Arrthurrr!" came _from around the corner. He quickly scanned the area for a weapon and his eyes fell on the knight armour across the corridor. Arthur jumped to his feet. He grabbed the heavy sword and inspected it. In his world anything that remotely represented a weapon wasn`t allowed anywhere near the World Meeting's room. There was a reason for that.

He smirked as he swung the weapon. It was heavier than what he preferred, but right now anything would do.

"There you are!" He turned around to meet bright green eyes and a sunny smile "I've been looking all over for you!"

Arthur scowled. Just the person he needed.

"Missed me that much?" He lifted his sword towards the other man.

"Always." Antonio's smile brightened.

All it took was a few quick steps and their blades met. The clank resounding in the empty hallway.

"Drop it, you can`t swing a sword even if yer life depends on it."

The weapons slid upwards. Arthur took a step backwards. The reinforced hit nearly forced Antonio's weapon out of his grasp. Nearly.

"So what did ye do?" Arthur asked. His eyes were glued on Antonio's and his body moved on pure instinct. He swung the blade upwards meeting the one that was coming down.

"Me? You're the sore looser here."

Arthur growled. Red clouded his vision. He flung his sword to the side. Antonio winced and stepped backwards. He clutched his chest and blood trickled between his fingers.

"It was your frigate that was being boarded." The man stated simply before resuming a defensive position.

"Your bloody galleon!" Arthur yelled and quickly stalked towards the other.

Antonio sidestepped around his enemy and backed away. Arthur spun around. His sword scraped the ground. The two blades met and Antonio's flew to somewhere.

"Ummm…" the man lifted his hands in a defensive position.

Arthur smirked. Antonio turned around and kicked the door behind him open. He quickly spotted a group of people and behind them another armour, holding a poleaxe. His eyes brightened. He ran for it just in time as Arrthur tried to chop his head off.

Everyone turned around to stare at the newcomers as the door to the World Meeting room was slammed open. Spain irrupted inside, followed closely by an enraged England. The first ducked behind the Bahamas that was screaming at an angry Cuba. They immediately flew away as England came towards them, waving a big sword.

A loud thud resounded in the room as Antonio pulled the poleaxe out of the armour's grip. He jumped on the table and spun around. Arrthur was close behind. He jabbed the blade in the other's face, but missed. The blond grabbed the pole and pulled himself on the table. He tugged Antonio towards him. He swung his sword ready for a final blow when a sharp pain shot through his groin. The weapon fell from his hand and he doubled over on the wooden surface.

Arthur felt the other's weapon press against his neck and looked up at Antonio. His enemy smirked at him.

"You lose, Arrthur."

The poleaxe was flung backwards. Arthur used the moment to grab his sword. The two blades met and he jumped on his feet.

"How about we see who`s the sore loser here."

"With pleasure."

The two stepped backwards and charged again, when a sword stopped them.

Francis was the first to react. He had to stop this madness before it escalated out of proportions. He jumped on the table and stepped between them.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

"Sod off!" Arthur commanded and it sent a chill down Francis's spine. Suddenly he was very aware of two sets of green eyes set on him. Not a good idea.

"Trafalgar!" His mouth opened without asking permission. "Calm down or I`ll tell everyone about it!"

Antonio froze in place. His eyes widened.

"Heh!" Arthur scoffed from his other side "History deserves to be known…"

"1589!" Francis cut him off and Arthur shut his mouth.

Francis nearly sighed in relief as both Empires lowered their weapons. He was about to pat himself on the shoulder and congratulate himself for a job well done when Arthur growled:

"Ye're a dead man, France."

"And dead man don`t talk." Antonio added in a low whisper.

Francis swallowed. Fear clawed at him and his heart started beating so fast he was going to throw up.

_Never _interrupt those two. Hadn`t he learned his lesson? He took a step backwards as two sets of fiery green eyes set on him.

"I was just kidding, ok? I don`t know anything." He tried, but two swords swung towards him and he ducked, jumping of the table.

Sheer terror pumped through his veins. The British Empire fighting against the Spanish Empire was one thing. Terrifying, horrible, bloody… But it didn't come close to the two of them fighting side by side… against France.

Arthur's shoulder brushed against Antonio's and he looked at the other. Identical malicious smiles split their faces and understanding flooded them.

They jumped after the frog that was scrambling away.

"Arthur!"

"Bastard!"

Someone screamed at them, but they didn`t pay any attention. Behind them the World Meeting room exploded in argument all over again.

* * *

- Battle of Trafalgar (21 October 1805) – The Spanish and French Navy face again the British Navy; Spain and France lose quite badly (especially the France); What Francis is implying that he saw Arthur and Antonio doing inappropriate things;

- 1589 – all in all it was a bad year for the English Armada; they were defeated multiple times by the Spaniards and failed to conquest the Iberian peninsula; Francis is making the same implications;

AU of an AU story of mine :D

What do you think?


End file.
